fallen
by iliketoreviewthegoodstries
Summary: a girl has been cursed and has haunted everybody for a very long time now. she has been captured and Notch ordered the angels to execute her. they fail and she roams in the Aether, looking for Notch. how will she find him? where will she find him? and what will happen when she finds him? one-shot, somewhat of a shenanigan fanfic.


I am cursed. No matter what i try, i can't die. Nothing will let me die. Arrows, lava, monsters, players, drowning, whitering, poison or being eaten alive… nothing can kill me. Not even notch or him. They can do what they want with me, just can't kill me.

And here I am, in the Aether about to be executed. It's funny how they still try to kill me. A grin appeared on my face. That's not good. Whenever I started grinning I would kill someone… well, more like a whole population. People were scared of me. Friends? They had died long ago. I killed them. Not that I wanted to but still… I can't help myself. The sight and smell of blood is so fantastic. Huh, I'm probably addicted or something. Ah, it doesn't matter

They had taken my weapon away. Ha! As if they hoped that they wouldn't be killed. Bullshit. I broke out of my chains with ease, even though the enderdragon couldn't even break them. I used my remaining chains to choke the first few to death. Too easy.

The lightning struck all around me, which was one of the most powerful elements. The stuck me again and again. I screamed in agony as I couldn't move. After a while, they finally died down. I was lying on the ground, skin burned badly. I was supposed to be dead. But I just couldn't die.

I stood up and looked to the left at the person who had struck the lightning at me. It was one of the four elite angels. They were always under direct command of Notch and apparently, he thought that lightning could stop me. No, that wouldn't stop me, there was only one way to stop me. I walked towards the angel who didn't even have a slight bit of fear. Interesting

My grin widened and looked absolutely sadistic. The angel took a fighting stance, ready to take me on. I quickly charged and the angel was taken aback by shock that I could still move that fast. He dodged my straight forward attack and tried to stab me from above. The angel was, after all, much taller than me. I quickly side stepped and jumped a few meters back.

Coincidentally, the guards that I had taken down earlier, were carrying swords with them. I picked up the two best swords and started dual wielding against the angel. I was pushing it back with my powerful swings. I couldn't help it but I laughed maniacally while I was pushing him back.

Two minds, one body. Two different goals, one life that just won't end. That's the situation. Yeah… after slashing away at the angel, I finally found an opening and I cut him, I assume it was a man, in the shoulder. He stumbled backwards and fell on his back. That was his end.

I stood on top of him, my sword going straight through the heart. Well, that is if angels had one. I mean, they're like dead and yet they aren't. so weird. Well anyway, its silver (ish) blood coloured the golden yellow floor. My grin grew even wider when I pulled my sword out, hearing him scream in agony. Then the best part came. I stabbed him over and over again. Every inch of his body needed a hole. It needed air, right?

A voice told me that it was wrong doing this, but I could barely hear it. My other voice was creaming for more, much more. Since that part of me was in control, I guess I had no choice. My blonde hair was stained, so were my purple with blue cloths. It was time to go back down but I felt like I had some kind of unfinished business

A goal in life to ruin it all. A goal in life to preserve it all. Black and white. Two sides of a coin.

I walked down the corridors, which were to my surprise completely empty. But after some thought, I figured they heard of me getting out of the execution again and killing one of their precious elites. I simply strolled down the corridor, the very long corridor. The flooring was made of some kind of marble with pure emerald blocks here and there scattered about. I still had a debt to pay, better take a block.

There was a large door in the way. Where it lead to was the question. I opened the big decorated door. Everything seemed to be so pretty around here… it should all just fall. And yet… it should just stay. It wasn't like I would get any profit from destroying it all.

There was a library with lots of residents in it. They all looked at me while I walked into the library as casual as possible. 'excuse me, I am lost. Can any of you tell me where Notch is?' some had an expression of fear, others a mixed one from fear and surprise while there were also a few angry ones.

'I can answer your question but what will I get in return?' an old looking angel came walking towards me. He also had a very casual expression. Just like that elite from before. 'tsk, like you are in a position to ask favours. Fine, how about I let you live and you tell me his location?'

He started laughing. A hearty laugh that is. I was surprised and slightly irritated. How dare he laugh while I stood before him. 'that sounds like a boring deal. How about this. If you can defeat me in a fight, then I will tell you where he is. But you can't kill me of course but that's only logical. Now, shall we begin? Torik, give her a weapon that is equally matched to mine'

An angel as tall as a kid came running towards me and stopped five meters away from me. He laid a shining iron blade behind. The old guy in front of me had a blade very similar to mine. The boy, who I think was called torik, ran away once again.

Our clash began slow. I lashed out first, half-heartedly and he easily dodged and actually hit me on my arm. The cut wasn't very deep but my red blood did slowly seep from it. I looked at it and cursed about it. How could I let an old geezer cut me first before I cut him? That was it. I went in an all-out rampage, red dotted my vision as I hacked away at the old man, who kept his calm even during my blinding rage. He first got a few little cuts but after a few minutes, I managed to overpower him enough to make a deep cut in his wrist. It was his wielding arm's wrist. Next was his chest. I slashed across it, making an X-shape. The man fell to his knees. 'y-you win'

I wanted to plunge my blade right through his chest but then remembered that he would tell me Notch's location. I stopped my blade just in time. 'tell me, where is he' the angel did have a look of despair on his face now. 'h-he's in the most hidden room in this place. It's in the d-deepest depts. Of the building… w-where he can s-see the Overworld…'

I let go of him and looked around with my blue eyes. 'is this true people?' most of them stood still but some of them nodded. 'alright then… I'll leave you guys alive… for this time. But don't cross me ever again because then I won't have any mercy.' I walked further to the next room. The basement huh? Well, it was kind of logical to find him on the bottom of the Aether. He watches us from above after all.

I was in a very long hallway. Everybody loves long hallways. Especially when they are dimly lit. and this one only had redstone torches every twenty meters. So it was nice and dark. Not that I cared. After all, they called ME the monster. So they would be scared by me and not the other way around. There were also a lot of doors. But they didn't seem important in any way. So I walked past them.

There was a staircase going down in to the deep depths of darkness with a very small light at the end of it. I assumed that it would go to the basement. I started descending the long white stairs. There were no longer any torches to light my path, so I was surrounded by darkness. It's wonder that I hadn't fallen or tripped yet.

I had to go see Notch and quickly. I don't know how long I could keep my sanity up. Or rather my other me down. Ah, that's what you get with a split personality I guess? Stupid curse, stupid supposed blessing. Curse them both. Ha, now I am cursing the curse. Ow the irony…

I finally reached a fancy looking wooden door. It didn't have any metals or strange ornaments put in it. No, someone simply carved beautiful patterns in the wooden surface. I stroke my hand over the smooth wooden surface. I slowly opened the door and was blinded by a lot of light right away. And before I knew it, there were pins in my flesh and a spear going through my heart. I could feel an excruciating pain but I didn't make a single sound.

The person or thing that put the spear through my heart, retracted the spear, and spilled even more of my blood on the floor. I coughed to clear my drowning lungs. The spear had also damaged that part. I couldn't move. Not because of the pain but because of the pins holding me down. How did they…? Doesn't matter. I would escape eventually anyways. And they couldn't kill me.

I tried to look over my shoulder to see who put the spear in me. It was one of those elite angels again. It had an angered look. Huh, he probably heard the news about me killing one of them and they knew I was going to try and find Notch. Instead, they put traps up in this place and I would walk right into it. Ah, how stupid of me that I hadn't considered them making such a plan. Well, it doesn't matter now.

'I came to speak to Notch' a silence fell. The angel still had a fighting stance as if to wait for me to get out. Footsteps could be heard from across the room. 'so, you were looking for me, were you?' the angel turned around abruptly. 'lord stop! It's dangerous! Don't come any closer for your own safety, my lord!' Notch simply laughed at that. 'hahaha, don't worry gherris, she won't harm me. She just came to talk, am I right?' he was actually right, I did want to talk to him.

'yes, you are correct. I wanted to talk about my curse…' I looked away from him for a second and now took a good look around me. I was surrounded by a lot of angels, all having a fighting stance. 'I want to die' I bluntly said. Everybody started to murmur about something I couldn't make out. Notch simply waved his hand in such a fashion that everybody calmed down.

'so you want to die? Very well. But before you can die, we have to find out what can kill you. For that, I have summoned even my lovely brother here.' His brother… he meant Herobrine. He appeared out of nowhere, right in front of me. He stared at me for a couple of seconds and then walked towards Notch. He whispered something in his ear and then turned around again to face me again.

'I've done some research..' Herobrine started. '..and there is only one way to kill you… is to stab you with ''that'' sword. Yes, I am talking about that cursed blade that you dropped right after you got it out of its case. It was hidden far away from everyone for a reason. 1. People go insane. 2. They can't handle the power. 3. They always die. Most of the time by their own hands, sometimes in a different way. But apparently, the sword's power took a liking to you. So it gave you the powers, including the curse that was behind it. Ah, the burning sensation must've hurt. Well anyways, let's get this over and done with. I am the only person who can wield it and stay ''sane''.'

So, this was how I was going down? By the hands of Herobrine? It at least could be formed into a heroic tale of some sorts. Ow well, I had lived long enough already anyways. It wasn't like I wanted to live any longer. 'go brother, do what you must do' Notch said. Herobrine simply nodded back and took the sword from its sheath. The black blade with blue gem stones still gave off that strange light.

Herobrine walked towards me. I was scared. Huh, pathetic. I hadn't been scared in ages and now I was? Just because death was nearing?

The blade penetrated my heart and a burning sensation went through my veins. It had the same feeling as when I was burning away in the lava. Though I couldn't die back then. 'so, this is the end?' I felt drowsy and I wanted to sleep so badly. I felt something tugging at me. I also heard something screaming. Huh, it sounded like the other me. My counterpart. My other me. The dark side of the coin.

My vision slowly faded to white as the burning sensation became worse and worse. So, this is what death felt like? 'yes, this is the end of your insanity.' Those were the last words I heard

It felt like I was floating mid-air. Where was i? was I alive? Dead? I couldn't tell. Darkness surrounded me once more. I tried to open my eyes but found that I couldn't get them to open. I kept trying. After a while, I gave up. And at that given moment, I could see again. But what I saw was very strange. I saw the side of someone, a blue shirt. It felt like someone was holding me. How peculiar.

I looked around. There was a dead body lying right in front of me. Wait, I recognised the features of the dead somebody lying in front of me. Was that…. me? If that was the dead me than where was i? what was i? wait, didn't Herobrine just kill me with the cursed sword?

I tried to speak up. '_hello_?' I could hear my own voice but I wasn't sure whether the outside world could hear me. '_can anyone hear me?'_ to my surprise I got a reaction back. '_ow my, the blade really likes you. Apparently, you have become the blade. Looks like you are alive in a way…_' it was Herobrine speaking up, mentally. '_how did this happen? Will I be your blade for the rest of my life?'_ I had a lot of questions to ask.

'_yes, you will be my blade for the rest of your life. There is no way t lift this curse since the blade is now literally attached to you. Maybe after a while, you can sustain a form in which you can walk and do normal life stuff, but I doubt it. Also, I am the only one that can hear and speak to you.' _So, this was not quite the end after all…

I would be a blade the rest of my life. Well, it was always better than having my other side with me. And I wans't alone, I had Herobrine to talk to. Though I don't think that he's very talkative. What happened in the rest of my adventure is up to you

**Lamest ending ever. I couldn't think of anything better. Ow well, it is after all a shenanigan one-shot. Witht hat I mean that it was done with not a lot of seriousness and that I wrote (acted) on impulse. So yeah, this happened. Check out my other fanfics if you haven't already**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
